By the Hour
by Opal363
Summary: It happens to us all! We wake up and fall alseep continually during the night, so how do the GW boys deal with this?


Title: By the Hour Author: Opal Pairings: Ummmm, I guess a small 2+1 Warnings: Super cuteness, I'm telling ya its super sweet! Disclaimers: I don't own GW, and I didn't write or create The Mists of Avalon. These are already owned and created by amazing people. Oh and watch The Mists of Avalon on TNT. There will be a short mini-series starting July 15th! Notes: Decided that this would be a good thing to write about, and I know a lot of you will appreciate the ending.at least I hope you all do.  
  
By the Hour  
  
One Onyx eye, heavy with sleep, slid almost unwillingly open. The small radio-clock in front of his face read 1:00am. The young boy turned away from the clock with a yawn. It was still early, way too early, and there had been no missions. This was a rare opportunity to get the sleep he had wanted for a long time. Closing the one eye, he tried to get back to the deep sleep he had been in. Slowly, but surely, he felt himself drift back to it.  
Two onyx eyes turned to the clock, he was awake again. The small clock read 2:00am. Wufei groaned, and shut his eyes. He really could use the rest; it was needed to fight accurately in battle. His body craved the sleep it had been denied the past couple of months. Once again he felt his conscious slipping away from him.  
Something told him to look at the clock. Jet black eyes met the digital clock once again. 3:00am. Wufei buried his face deep into his pillow. ' This just isn't fair! ' He thought to himself. Removing his head out of his pillow, Wufei pulled his quilt up over his head. It wasn't long before he was back asleep.  
Pulling his head out of the quilt, he looked up at the hateful device that lay before his piercing gaze. 4:00am! A small whimper escaped his lips, and he stared blankly at the offending neon-green numbers. Throwing the covers off of him, Wufei grabbed a tee shirt off the floor and slipped it on. He open his door, and with all the grace one can have after they come into a well lighted place, while their eyes are still accustomed to the dark, Wufei stumbled out into the 90 watt lit hallway. Still practically blind, he made his way to the kitchen on instincts and with his hands out-stretched, until he finally could look without squinting. In the kitchen he found, not one, but three of the other pilots. Duo got up from his perch on the counter top, grabbed a clean mug and poured an almost black liquid into the cup, and then placed it into Wufei's hands. Taking a long pull of the coffee and grunting a little, he looked to see Quatre slumped in to a chair, and Trowa leaning into the crook of the other end of the counter, Duo meanwhile had hopped back up onto his perch on the counter.  
" You all couldn't get any rest either? "  
" I kept waking up, every hour. " Trowa moaned  
" Hour, by hour. " Quatre put in.  
" Sleep.it sounded like a good idea. Wonder why it didn't work.and why the hell is Heero the only one still asleep? " Duo asked irritated. " I think he should be awake for this! "  
Easing open the door, Duo slipped into the tiny room. In the cool, dark room, he could just make out the still form of Heero Yuy. As he got closer to the Perfect Soldier, he saw that books, lots of them, surrounded his bed and many with titles like Basic Nursing, Chemistry, Ecology, and Field Biology, and World History. Soon he realized that Heero was cuddled up against a rather small book compared to the others, but the Japanese boy was holding it tightly. Duo mouthed the title to himself. " The Mists of Avalon." He smiled, and sighed, and left the boy to his dreams. As he walked back out into the hallway, his eyes met those of his comrades.  
" What happened? Where is Heero? " Trowa asked softly.  
" He's still sleeping. He has the Lady of the Lake watching over his dreams tonight, as well as Merlin and Arthur. "  
" Lucky bastard. " Quatre sighed.  
  
OWARI  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm reading The Mists of Avalon right now and I love it! And recently this sleep pattern has been happening with me. So I end up walking outside at like 3 or four in the morning. I have covered my clock with towel so I don't have to see the blaring neon lights. Anyway C&C is always welcome, but not necessary.although I would be happier if there was some! ^_^ LOL. 


End file.
